


The Spirit of Magic

by melign_thestars



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, crossover thingey, dont expect like weekly updates or anything bc im not good at that, harrison is basically human bill cipher and we all know it, lots of platonic nerrison, nerris the cute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melign_thestars/pseuds/melign_thestars
Summary: Harrison is having a rough time. Every night he is awoken by dreams of haunting laughter. Will he ever figure out what's wrong?





	1. Introduction

Harrison woke up in a cold sweat. This was the third time that night it had happened, and the fifteenth time that week. He slowly lifted himself from his sleeping bag and peeked outside of his tent once more. It was still pouring, as it was last time he looked out. It seemed that the rain was getting harder, and the thunder closer, but that was one of the last things on Harrison's mind at the moment. What he was worried about was the Dream.

Every moment he tried to think about it, it fled a bit further away from his memory. All he could remember by now was that it was the same dream as last time-the same dream as the last  _fifteen_  times. At first, it was just a scary thing to think about, but it stayed away from his memory once the day began. But by now, it continued gnawing at him, throughout the day, and the only thing he could remember about it was the laughter.

The laughter. That robotic voice that scared him so much. It pierced his ears more than any scream. It ran through his bloodstream like poison. He had looked night and day through his magic books, which always seemed to have an answer, to see if there was a way to stop it. But there was nothing ever mentioned about these sorts of dreams.

Harrison went back to his sleeping back, making sure to not make any noise. He closed his eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

The laughter continued again.


	2. Wake up, Magic Kid

"Harrison, wake _up!"_

Harrison felt the pressure of someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Max, a kid with black hair in a blue hoodie.

"Max?" Harrison asked. "What are you doi-"

"God, finally! You're awake. David told me to get you." Max swiped through a phone with a pink case.

"Why does he want me? Why are you listening to him?"

Max looked up from the phone. "Easy to get out of activities this way. He's in the counselor cabin." Max walked away.

Harrison rose up from the ground and looked around him. He looked at the sky, which was not a typical morning color. The sun was barely peeking out of the clouds, but instead of it rising, it was in the middle of the sky. Was it possible he had slept through the entire morning?

Cautiously, Harrison creeped over to the counselor cabin. He looked in the window, seeing David writing at a desk and not paying attention to anything else. Harrison quietly knocked on the door. He heard David's clunky boots stepping on the floor, and then the doorknob turned and David was right in front of him.

"Why, hello, Harrison! Come on in!" David opened the screen door and Harrison walked in, still confused as to why he was there. "I just thought I should chat with you!" David continued. "Here, have a seat; I brought you some milk and oatmeal!"

Harrison did take a seat, but he didn't bother to touch the food that was laid out in front of him. It appeared to have been prepared hours ago; it was lukewarm and smelled gross.

"Well, Harrison," David began, seating himself right by the magic kid, "I want to talk about how you are feeling."

"How I'm feeling?"

"That's right!" David said. "How you are feeling. You have been waking up extremely late each day, and you look tired and paranoid. I can't help but wonder if something's wrong."

Harrison looked down at the oatmeal, moving it back and forth with the spoon.

"Is there anything bothering you?"

Harrison almost told the truth. He almost told David about the dream, which showed how desperately he wanted to tell someone,  _anyone,_ about what was going on with him. But instead of doing so, he shook his head and simply responded, "No, David. I'm fine. Can I go now?"

David seemed to know that Harrison was lying. David looked him straight in the eyes for a couple moments, then said in an eerily quiet voice, "Sure."

But before Harrison could get up, David added, "But I think I'm going to have you do something for me, okay?"

Harrison groaned but stayed put.

"We have two new campers coming tomorrow, and I think meeting new people is just what will make you feel better. I want you to come and greet them with me!"

It sounded dumb, but Harrison had no choice to agree. He said a quick goodbye to David and rushed out before David could say anything else.

 

When he got out of the cabin, he heard a voice nearby: fifteen points of damage! I need to find the item!"

Nerris came up to him. "Hey, Harrison," she said, "have you seen any magic items around here? My senses are telling me that there's one nearby, but-"

"Nerris, can you shut up?" Harrison said. Nerris stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's up with you today? You look tired."

"Yeah, well, maybe I am."

"Maybe I should make you a sleeping potion! That might help you seem a bit less pissed off all the time."

"Nerris, I don't need your help. It's just-" Harrison stopped. He had almost told her.

"What?" Nerris asked. Now he just _had_ to give an explanation.

"I've been having these weird dreams," Harrison admitted.

"Woah, that's crazy," Nerris agreed. "What happens? Are you on a quest?"

"I can't remember. All I can remember is the-" Harrison flinched, thinking of the laughter again.

"What is it? Tell me."

"The laughter," Harrison said. Nerris tilted her head.

"I know, it's just-I don't-ugh!" Harrison groaned loudly in his inability to think properly. Maybe David was right. Maybe meeting new people would help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooah two chapters in a day??? I'm just as surprised as you! Hopefully things will start to clear up and before you ask-yes, this is a Gravity Falls crossover. That's not there only to get more views or whatever. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	3. New Campers, New Problems

"Can you believe it, Harrison? We're getting not one, not three, but two new campers today!"

Harrison didn't answer. He just stood there, yawning, thinking about how he had had the dream again last night.

"Oh, what is it, Harrison?" David asked. "Are you afraid of making a few new friends?"

Harrison, again, did not answer. The bus came and the door opened. The Quatermaster, the driver of the bus, simply murmured, "New kids are here."

David gasped as two kids who looked alike came down the stairs of the bus. "Why, hello!"

"Hi!" sparked a girl in a yellow sweater. Her long, brown hair bounced behind her as she came up to David.

"You must be Mabel," he said to the girl. He turned to the boy, who must be Mabel's brother. "And I think your name is Ma-"

"Dipper," said the boy quickly, adjusting his hat. "Call me Dipper."

"Okay, Little Dipper!" David said. The boy facepalmed while the girl snickered.

"No-please just-just call me Dipper."

"Sure thing, Dipper!" David nodded and pushed Harrison closer to the brunet kids. "This is one of our campers, Harrison! He will be showing you around the camp for the day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, kids!"

"Wait," Harrison started, "I will be doing  _what?"_

"Why, what an amazing question!" David said. "You will be guiding these two lovely twins through our wonderful Camp Campbell!" David took two pins out of his pocket and pinned them on the brother and sister. "Well, I need to get to finding Max. I thinking he stole phone again. Have fun!"

When David left, Harrison looked at the twins. They had similar features, brown hair and eyes, but the boy, Dipper, looked suspiciously at Harrison. Mabel simply smiled, her large braces showing through her mouth.

"So, your name is Harrison?" Dipper asked. His hands fidgeted and they seemed sweaty.

"Yeah."

"What camp are you from?" Mabel asked. "I heard that there are so many different camps around here, but I don't know all of them. I'm staying for knitting camp. Dip-Dop's staying for adventure camp."

"I'm in magic camp," Harrison said. "I guess I have to show you around the camp now, so let's just start that."

 

Harrison was a bit fed up with these two by now.

Dipper was as if Neil could be somehow more nervous, sweaty, and paranoid. Mabel was as if Nikki could be more girly. They both seemed nosy as Harrison showed them around as if they were way more interested in him than in anything else.

"What kind of magic do you do?" Dipper asked at one point.

"I pull rabbits out of hats," Harrison said, not really knowing what exactly Dipper wanted to hear. "I can make things disappear."

"What kind of things?" Dipper persisted.

"Just, I dunno,  _things."_

But Harrison wasn't done showing them around. The twin had not yet met any of the campers, and it was finally time for dinner.

"Harrison, can we sit with you?" Mabel asked. Harrison scowled.

"Well, I'm kind of busy during dinner," Harrison lied. "My table's always full. I don't think that will work."

Harrison opened the door to the mess hall and found a perfect way to escape the hold of the twins.

"You know what you should do? You should go sit by those three," Harrison pointed to a table where Max, Neil, and Nikki sat.

"Ooh, why?" Mabel asked. "Are they cool?"

"Oh, sure," Harrison lied. "The coolest. Go sit by them." Both of them, with Dipper more hesitant than Mabel, went to sit over by the three kids.

Harrison sat at a table that he thought was empty but he appeared to be wrong. "Harrison!"

"Ah!" Harrison yelped, surprised by the sudden voice of Nerris. The nerd lifted her glasses to the top of her nose and showed Harrison a book.

"So, I was thinking about what you were saying about your dream, and I wanted to see what I could find. And I found this one book." Nerris passed a torn book over to the other magic kid. Harrison sifted through the pages, dust coming off and giving a nasty old smell.

"Where did you find this?" Harrison asked. "It smells like it came out of the dumpster."

"Well, not exactly," said Nerris. "I found it right on the edge of the lake. I have no idea where it came from before then."

Harrison randomly turned to a page and found something that sent lightning down his spine. It was a picture of a triangle with one eye, a top hat, and a bowtie. It had two arms and two legs, and seemed to look right into Harrison's soul.

"Are you okay?" Nerris asked. A few seconds went by, and then Nerris let out, "Harrison!"

Harrison felt like he could barely hear her. He didn't even realize how his eyes were wide open, or how his arms were shaking impulsively, or even how swear was trickling down his forehead. All he realized was that this symbol was one he recognized.

It was the one in his dream.


End file.
